


Two Friends on a Perfect Day

by SomedayBecomesSomehow, TotallyNot



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Broken Bones, Canon Queer Character, Cutting, Depression, Gay Male Character, Gen, High School, M/M, Nail Polish, Pre-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Suicide Attempt, Tree Bros, Tree Climbing, Trees, Unrequited Crush, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayBecomesSomehow/pseuds/SomedayBecomesSomehow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: Connor Murphy had no one. He was an outcast, and for good reason. Evan Hansen has social anxiety, and his best and dearest friend is himself. The two of them get paired up for a book project on the first day of school, and it goes up (and down) from there.~~~(Yet another) Roleplay between SomedayBecomesSomehow and I (TotallyNot)! I am HU, and SomedayBecomesSomehow is AH. *Sidenote* I'll be writing Connor, and I really hope I do him justice...





	1. ONE: Oh No, Evan

HU: “Good luck on your first day!” Cynthia yelled, as Connor stomped out of the house, grabbing his bag and keys. He walked out to his car, and got in, slamming the door, and not bothering to buckle his seatbelt. It had been a normal morning, so basically, a shitty one. Cynthia and Larry had been fighting again, and it had been an unbearable breakfast. Connor revved up the engine, starting his drive to school. He pulled out a cigarette, and lit it, noticing that his black nail polish was peeling and chipping.  _ ‘Shit,’  _  he thought, taking a drag from the cigarette.  _ ‘I just had these done.’ _

AH: Evan slid into the passenger’s seat of his mom’s car. His mom, Heidi, smiled at him.

“Your third year of high school, Evan! Isn’t this exciting?”   


“Yeah.” Evan muttered.

“Aren’t you excited? Even a little?”   


“Yeah.”   


“Come on, Evan!” Heidi started up the car. “There must be something that you’re excited about, huh?”   


Evan immediately blushed, thinking of Zoey Murphy. He’s had a crush on her since freshman year. “Just one thing.”   


“What is it?”   


“Nothing.”   


“Evan, you know you can tell me anything, right? I’m here to support you!” Heidi rubbed her son’s knee. “You can talk once you want to, sweetie.”

Evan nodded and turned his head so that he was looking out the window.

HU: Connor pulled into the parking lot of the school, but didn’t enter. Instead, he pulled out a bottle of nail polish. He usually didn’t do his nails by himself, but they looked like shit, and so he figured he could fix them until he could schedule an appointment for them to be redone. He spread the black polish on his nails, and blew on them. He sighed at the prospect of a new school year, but hopefully it wouldn’t be as bad as sophmore year. He blew his nails one last time, and opened the door to his car, before taking a final drag of his cigarette and dropping it, then stomping on it, grounding out the fire.

AH: The car pulled to a stop, and Evan hopped out, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders.

“Have a good day, sweetheart!” Heidi waved and Evan quickly closed the door. He entered the building and sighed. Hello again.

HU: Connor locked his car, and walked into the school, a scowl on his face. He opened the door to the school, and walked to his class, ignoring the stares and whispers around him.

AH: Evan kept his head down, not wanting any attention. He weaved his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes on his shoes and he made it to his first class. Evan pushed the door, and stepped inside. Evan was technically early, but the other students were out in the hallways, chatting. He picked a chair in the back and put his backpack down.

HU: Connor felt something bump into him, and he whipped around. “Jesus, watch where you’re going!” He saw someone standing there, cowering. It was the kid from his class, Ethan? Erik? Evan. Evan Hansen.

AH: Evan stumbled back, and looked up. It was Connor Murphy. He always seemed to be up to no good. He was very intimidating.

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you, nonononono, Ididn’twantto, it-it just happened…I’m sorry.” Evan muttered.

HU: “Watch where you’re going, asshole!” He turned around, and walked off to his class, convientley forgetting that Evan was in his first and second period.

AH: Evan swallowed. Wasn’t Connor in his class? 

“U-u-u-um… Connor?” Evan said.

HU: Connor stopped, and turned around, hand on his bag.

AH: “I-I-Isn’t this y-your class?” Evan stammered.

HU: “Mhm.” He walked into the classroom.

AH: Evan walked in after him, keeping his head down. He went to his chair and sat down.

HU: Connor went to his seat at the back of the classroom, and put his hood up before setting his bag down and slumping into his chair.

AH: Evan reached into his backpack and took out a book. He read until the bell rang, and all the kids started to file in. Evan put his book away with a sigh.

HU: The teacher, Mrs. Pi, walked in, and set down her things. “Pleasure to meet you, class. I know you all know each other from the assembly over summer, but let me introduce myself. I’m Mrs. Pi.” She droned on about first day things, and then started to talk about their first assignment. “Alright, class. For our book project, we’re going to be reading The Great Gatsby. We will also be doing a project on it, so i’ve assigned partners. They are as follows. Alana Beck and Stephanie Perry, David Hudson and Alicia Berry, Jared Kleinman and Rachel Adams, Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy.” The teacher droned on about the partners, as well as the class syllabus, and Connor sighed. Sure, this kid was a pain in the ass, but he also seemed scared, so he would make a fine partner, Connor supposed. Connor got up, and walked to the library with his class, to get the copy of Gatsby. He hung back at the end of the group. He was last to the classroom, arriving five minutes late. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

AH: The class watched as Connor went to his seat and sat down.

Evan peeled his eyes away, and looked at the cover of the book. It seemed good, in his opinion. The rest of the class didn’t seem very excited.

“God, this looks like it’s gonna SUCK!”

“Shush, David!” The teacher hissed. “This is my class, I get to speak.”

David nodded and his friend snickered.

HU: Connor slid into his seat, and put his feet up, before opening the book. 

AH: The teacher told everyone to read the first chapter independently. Evan flipped to the first page and started to read.

HU: Connor finished the chapter, and pulled out his phone.

AH: Evan looked over and saw Connor hunched over, an assumed, phone. Evan turned back to his book and finished it. 

HU: Connor sighed when the class ended. He got up to go to history class, around the corner.

AH: Evan stood up, and put the book away. He grabbed his backpack and exited the classroom. He heard a familiar laugh, and saw Zoey Murphy. Evan quickly went to the other side of the hallway, in a desperate attempt to avoid her. Once he had passed her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

HU: Connor walked into his classroom, and sat down on his desk as everyone filed in.

AH: Evan walked in, and made a beeline to his desk. He sat down in his chair and waited for the teacher to start speaking.

HU: Connor got off his desk when the teacher started talking. He opened uo the book from first period, and continued reading, ignoring what the teacher was saying about the cold war. He read through the class, and until lunch.

AH: Evan heard the bell for lunch, and he got up. He left the classroom, wanting to beat the crowd. He entered the lunchroom and walked over to buy lunch. 

HU: During lunch, Connor walked outside to the courtyard, and sat down against the wall.

AH: Evan got his lunch, and walked outside. It was cloudy and a little cold, but he didn’t care. He went behind the tree, and sat against it. Evan swallowed a piece of his pizza and looked up at the sky.

HU: Connor read until the lunch period ended, making it a third of the way through the book. He suffered through the rest of classes, before getting in his car and driving down to the local park. He walked down one of the trails, and sat down against a tree, pulling out a cigarette.

AH: Evan was picked up by Heidi and she smiled. “How was the first day?”

“Okay. We’re doing a book project in October on The Great Gatsby.” Evan said, closing the door.

“That’s lovely!” Heidi grinned. “Is it a partner project?”   


“Yeah.”   


“Who are you doing it with?”

“Connor Murphy.”

“Oh, I heard that he wasn’t any good, Evan. Are you going to be okay?” Heidi asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Evan shook his head.

HU: Connor got up and threw his cigarette away, before getting in his car and driving back to his house. “How was school, Connor?” Cynthia asked, as he came in. Connor didn’t bother responding. He walked up to his room, and locked it. He sat down on his bed, opened his window, and pulled his book out, before putting on some music. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading, and then once he was done with the book, he pulled out his sketchbook.

AH: Evan ran up the stairs, went to his room and closed it. He unplugged his computer and clicked on Facebook. Evan checked his messages and answered some of them, and made a new post.. 

HU: Connor walked downstairs when Larry called for him and Zoe. They sat down for dinner, and Cynthia tried to make small talk, as usual. And as usual, Larry talked about work. Zoe talked a little about her jazz band concert, but Connor stayed quiet. Cynthia broke him out of his thoughts, though. “Connor, will you please drive Zoe to school tomorrow?”

“What?”

“It’s supposed to rain,” Zoe murmured.

“Fuck you,” Connor said, looking up.

“Fuck you!” Zoe said, glaring at him. 

“Connor, don’t pick on your sister. Larry, do you have anything to say here?”

“Connor, do what your mom tells you.”

“Thanks, Larry. Very helpful.” Cynthia stood up, and left the table, angrily.

AH: Evan pulled his chair in as Heidi brought out a pan of lasagna. She sat down at the table and placed the pan in the middle of the table. 

“So, how was school?” Heidi asked, putting some lasagna on her plate.   


“Mom, you already asked me that question.”   


“I know, just trying to make small talk before I go.”   


“Another late shift?” Evan guessed, scooping some lasagna.

“Yeah, the hospital needs more people working late shifts, so I volunteered! I’ll see you tomorrow morning--don’t stay up too late.” Heidi smiled. She quickly ate her food and slipped on her coat. She walked over to Evan, kissed his head, and left.

HU: Connor finished his dinner, and walked upstairs, shutting himself in his room. He locked the door, and pulled out his computer. He went on to the school website, and the one from his class. He looked for the link to his first period class, and clicked it. It displayed the due date for the book project.  _ ‘Perfect,’ _ he thought, looking over the requirements for the project. It didn’t look too hard, and it was due October 6th, exactly a month from today. He sighed. It wouldn’t be too bad, but he didn’t know that Evan kid too well, so he didn’t know if he would participate enough. He opened a new tab, and started looking at project ideas.

AH: Evan put his plate in the sink, and started up the stairs. He went into his room and sat on his bed. He opened up his computer and Facebook. Evan clicked on Zoey Murphy’s profile, and he scrolled through it for an hour. He stopped to look at photos and smiled at each one.

HU: Connor pulled out another cigarette, and walked to the window. He swung his feet out the window, and sat on the windowsill, breathing smoke out into the night.

AH: The outside grew darker, and that snapped Evan out of his trance. He stretched, and took out The Great Gatsby and started to read ahead.

HU: Connor leaned and grabbed his book, and then tucked it into the pocket of his hoodie. He put his feet on the windowsill, and turned around so  that his knees were facing his room. He grabbed the edge of the rooftop, and pulled himself up. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust, but he lay down on the rooftop, and opened his book.

AH: It was almost eleven, so Evan decided to go to sleep. He put his book on his nightstand, and put on basketball shorts and a baggy shirt. He clicked off the lights, went to brush his teeth, and crawled under his covers. Evan lay awake thinking, but after a while he dozed off.


	2. TWO: Trigger Warning? Oh

HU: Connor awoke to Cynthia calling his name. It took him a second, but he woke up. Everything was bright, and he took a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep on the roof the previous night. He got up, grabbed his book, and climbed down into his room.

“Connor?”

The voice rang out again, and he shouted, “Give me a moment!” He ran into the bathroom, and took a shower, then brushed his teeth and got dressed. 

“I’m gonna be late,” Zoe moaned from the other room.

As he brushed his hair, he shouted, “It won’t kill you. You could always walk!” He heard Zoe moan, and he mentally gave her the middle finger. He grabbed his bag, keys, phone, and pack of cigarettes, before running downstairs. Cynthia handed him a granola bar, and he pocketed it, before turning to the door. “I’m leaving,” he yelled, and Zoe ran down the stairs, before grabbing her backpack and rushing out the door. Connor slammed the door, and unlocked the car door, sliding in. 

“What took you so long?” Zoe asked, closing the car door, and buckling her seatbelt.

“None of your business,” Connor said, revving the engine. 

AH: Evan gulped down his cereal, and his mom grabbed her keys. “Time, to go, Evan!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Evan called, and he practically tossed the bowl into the sink and hurried out. Heidi unlocked the car with a  _ beep  _ and Evan pulled open the door and closed it. 

HU: Connor pulled into the school parking lot, and Zoe ran out of the car, grabbing her guitar case and walking fast away from the car.

AH: Heidi slowed to a stop next to the front entrance, and Evan shut the car door behind him. He headed to his first period, and bumped into Jared Kleinman. He was a family friend, his only friend. Sure, it was different, but Evan really didn’t care.   
“Evan! How are you?” Jared asked.

“Um, good, I guess. What about you?”   


“I’m doing just swell!” Jared laughed. “Where are you off to?”   


“My first period.”   


“Oh yeah, of course.” Jared grinned. “I’m going to the library.”   


“Cool.” Evan said.

“Cool? Really? Not even a, ‘yeah, I like the library too’? You’re such a dork, Evan!” Jared chuckled and waved, walking off.

HU: As the bell rang, Connor opened the car door and walked to class. “Reading the text, or discussing and planning your project with your partner. Take notes on the text, please,” Mrs. Pi was saying. Connor walked to his seat, and sat down, opening his book, and finishing it before they were even let out to talk to their partners.

AH: Evan had already finished the book, so he sat there, waiting for Connor to close the book.

HU: Connor shut the book, and looked behind him to see Evan. “Hi,” he said, shortly.

AH: Evan looked up. “Um, hi. W-what are you thinking for the project?”

HU: “Well, we can do a dumb diorama. Or we could do a presentation, but i can kinda tell that’s not your style. So I was thinking movie and book comparison, or the drawing and description thing.”

AH: “We could do the movie and book comparison. I mean if you want, it’s not like I’m forcing you or anything, I’m not selfish, at least I don’t think I am, I’m sorry.” Evan said. “Movie and book comparison. Yeah.”

HU: Connor raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “I finished the book yesterday. We’ve got a month, so… I dunno how far into it you are but… yeah.” Connor pulled out his phone, looking down at it.

AH: “I just finished it today. When are you free?”

HU: Connor nearly rolled his eyes. “Never,” he said, sarcastically. “I’m verrrry busy,” he said, rolling his eyes.

AH: “Oh, um, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-to....but after school tomorrow? We can work on the project.” Evan suggested.

HU: “I’m joking. Sure. Where?” Connor said, looking up.

AH: “Uhm...my house? I-I can buy the movie and then we can, you know, compare…” Evan laughed nervously. 

HU: “Sure,” Connor said, not caring. “Hand me your phone.”

AH: Evan fished his phone out of his backpack and placed it into Connor’s hand. 

HU: It was already open. Connor took a second to realize that this was not, in fact, an iPhone. It was a Samsung. Connor took a second to find the contacts app. He sent himself a quick text, announcing that this was Evan’s number, and handed the phone back to Evan. “Here. We can plan it later.” He turned back to his desk, and pulled out his sketchbook.

AH: “Okay.” Evan put his phone back and saw Connor’s sketchbook. He didn’t think that Connor drew. Evan took out his book, and continued reading. Soon the bell rang, and Evan shoved the book into his backpack.

HU: Connor walked to second period, and sat down on at his desk. Their teacher, Mr. Adams, started talking about the effect of world war two,  and Connor zoned out, sketching in his book, the back of the person sitting in front of him.

AH: Evan was trying his hardest to focus, but he couldn’t. Mr. Adams made whatever he was talking about sound like he was talking about cardboard. No one cares, and it doen’t seem very important. At the end of his lecture, he sent the class off with reading two chapters and filling out a worksheet.

HU: Connor walked off to his ceramics class, aka one of the two classes he enjoyed. They were focusing on bowls, but had taken the class the previous year, so he had already made his first bowl, and now he was working on his second. “Very good, Mr. Murphy,” the teacher, Mrs. Richards said, as she walked by. Connor grinned, as he smoothed down the sides of the bowl. The girl from his first period, Alana Beck, looked at his bowl.

“How’d you do that?” She moaned, as her bowl’s sides caved in. “Dangit!”

AH: Evan shook his head. “No, no no, that’s not it.” He was directing a little movie for film class, and his group wasn’t being very cooperative. “It was your idea to do a zombie theme, at least sell it!”

Erin sighed. “It’s hard, Evan!”   


Kevin nodded, sitting up. “We’re not professionals, you have to realize that.”   


“I know, I know. I just want it to be perfect.” Evan closed his eyes for a second then opened them. “E-Erin, you have to be more intense. You’re attacking Kevin, not playing peek-a-boo. And Kevin, act more scared! You can imagine--What is the thing you’re most scared of?”   


He looked at Evan, a little frightened. “Spiders.”   


“Alright, we’ll just go get a spider prop from the closet and--”   


“No! I can be scared!” Kevin nodded with a grin. “Watch me.”   


“Okay…” Evan counted down on his fingers and pressed record on the camera.

HU: After third period, Connor walked off to math, his fourth period class. He sat and tapped his pencil on the desk until lunch. Finally, lunch came. Connor walked to the library, and plugged his headphones in.

AH: Evan sat with his lunch where he always did, at the tree. He ate slowly and looked around, observing everything and everyone around him.

HU: After lunch, Connor walked off to fifth period, drawing and painting. 

AH: Evan headed to algebra 2, and sat down in his chair. Algebra 2 was his least favorite subject, but slightly tolerable. Since it was the second day, the teacher was going easy on them. Evan started to do the twenty problems that were assigned, and kept checking the clock.

HU: After he was done with the second day of school, Connor got into his car. He rummaged in his bag for his phone, and came across his homework and class syllabuses. He sighed as he looked at the  _ ‘parent signature’  _ part of the paper.  _ ‘Great’  _ he thought, shoving the papers away and finally finding his phone.  _ ‘I love talking to my parents.’  _  He opened his phone, and went to the  _ ‘unknown number’  _ contact. He renamed it the number  _ ‘kid from class-evan’  _ and started up his car.

AH: Evan pulled his phone out as the car pulled forward.

“How was school? Any homework?” Heidi smiled.   


“Yeah, got a few algebra problems left.” Evan unlocked his phone and looked at the messenger app. It opened up to a number with a text that Connor assumedly sent to.  _ Must be his number _ , Evan reasoned.

Heidi leaned over. “Who’s that?”   


“Uhm, Connor’s number. We’re doing a project together, remember?”

“Yeah, I was just curious.” Heidi leaned back to face the wheel.

HU: Connor pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car, grabbing his bag and slamming the car door. He opened the front door of his house, and yelled, “I’m home!” before grabbing all seven of his class syllabuses and throwing them on the table. He pulled out a pen from his bag, and set it on the papers, before walking upstairs. He closed the door, and pulled out his homework, and then started on it. 

AH: Evan shut the front door, and his mom started to go over the syllabuses that he gave to her in the car. 

“Evan, your creative writing class looks so fun!”   


“Yeah, it is.”   


“You’re such a good writer, you know that, right?” Heidi said, scribbling her signature on the dotted line.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good.”   


“I-I’m going to go work on homework.” Evan dismissed himself and went up to his room. 

HU: Connor finished his homework, shoved it into his bag, and pulled out his phone. He clicked on Evan’s name.  

**Connor:** ok so for the project. I need ur adress

He shut his phone off, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

AH: Evan heard a buzz, and he searched his backpack. He took out his phone and saw a text from Connor.

He texted back, not wanting to give this guy his address.

**Evan:** My mom picks me up so

Evan deleted it, trying again.

**Evan:** Since I don’t have a car

Delete, delete, delete.

**Evan:** We can meet at the flagpole after school tomorrow and get driven to my house

Evan went over the possible scenarios that could happen with that text, and they didn’t seem to bad. He pressed send.

HU: Connor rolled his eyes when he saw the text. No one’s parents liked him, hell, his own parents didn’t like him. But he responded to the text.

**Connor:** fine sounds good. 

AH: Evan bristled. He didn’t think it through enough. 

**Evan:** Okay

He came down the stairs and turned on the TV. He searched on Netflix, ‘The Great Gatsby’, and it didn’t show up. With a sigh, Evan clicked to Starz and bought the movie.

HU: Connor came down for dinner, and sat silently through it. “I signed your syllabuses, Connor,” Cynthia said. 

Connor grunted in acknowledgement, and Larry shot him a glare. “Say thanks to your mother, Connor.”

Connor looked up, and was about to thank Cynthia, but she cut in. “I had no idea you were taking all those wonderful classes!”

He rolled his eyes. “I know.”

Cynthia didn’t pick up on it, but Larry did. “Be nice to your mother, Connor.”

Connor sighed, and stood up, putting his plate in the sink before grabbing the syllabuses and walking up to his room.

AH: “Evan, it’s your turn to wash the dishes.” Hedi called from the kitchen once they had finished dinner. Evan stood up and walked into the kitchen. She was collecting her keys, and putting on a jacket. “I’ll miss you, Evan.”   


“I’ll miss you too, mom.” Evan gave her an awkward hug, and he could tell that she was beaming.

HU: Connor grabbed his keys, and walked downstairs, he placed his hand on the doorknob, before shouting to the rest of the household, “I’m going out.” No one responded, so he left.

AH: Evan circled his answer on the algebra worksheet and grinned, finishing it. He slipped it into his algebra folder and then into his backpack. Evan opened up his computer and a  _ bloop  _ sounded. He opened Facebook and he clicked on his notifications. At the top of the notifications was a text from...Jared? He had a Facebook?

**TheINSANELYCoolJaredKlienman:** Heyyyyyyyy Evan

Evan sucked in his breath and typed out a reply.

**EvanHansen:** Hi

**TheINSANELYCoolJaredKlienman:** HRU??

Evan rolled his eyes.

**EvanHansen:** Okay and you?

HU: Connor got back to his house, down twenty bucks, but he was quite content as he stuffed the little sandwich bag in his back pocket. He walked up to his room, and shoved the bag under his bed. 

AH: Evan told Jared, ‘Bye’ and he closed his laptop. Out of boredom, he started to read The Great Gatsby again.

HU: Connor stayed up late that night, going on Youtube and enjoying the wonders of the internet (as well as a little pot.). 

AH: Evan started on his next paragraph of his story that he was writing. He was at a proud sixty-four pages, and he was excited to end the story.

“...and as the sun set over the lake,” Evan muttered to himself, “and the light cascaded across the water, nothing in that moment could change James’s view on the matter. He was truly happy.” He smiled to himself.


	3. THREE: This House Reeks, Evan... Exists

HU: Connor woke up the next morning, and got ready for school, before jumping into his car and heading out to school.

AH: Evan talked to his mom as they were driving to school. Heidi pulled to a stop and she said, “Have a great day, Evan!”   
“Thanks.” Evan opened the car door and hopped out. He closed the door and headed to the entrance.

HU: Connor walked out of the car, and into the school. He stopped by the band room, and gave Zoe his keys so she could drive home. She wasn’t technically allowed to drive, but she knew how. He was halfway to his first period, when someone bumped into him. 

“Watch it, asshole!” the guy said.

Connor made a fist. “You bumped into me. Fuck off.”

The guy shoved Connor, and he flew back into the lockers. “Watch it, queer!”

Connor gave the guy the middle finger. “Fuck you!” He turned around, and stormed off to his class.

AH: Evan was watching from the end of the hallway and saw the guy leave. He followed Connor and entered the classroom behind him.

HU: Connor went to the back of his classroom, to his seat, and slumped down into his chair.

AH: Evan walked to his seat and sat down. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t want to bother him. 

“H-How are you t-this morning, Connor?” Evan asked, barely loud enough.

HU: Connor looked up, trying to mask the red eyes and tear rolling down his cheek. “Fine.” he paused, but continued. “You?”

AH: Evan could hear a strain in Connor’s voice, but answered. “It was okay.” He gave a little smile and took out his book. Talking about it wouldn’t really help, Evan thought.

HU: Connor looked back down, and opened his phone.

AH: The bell rang and the teacher released them to their own time to work with their partners. Evan slid out The Great Gatsby and said to Connor, “Uhm...so..after school we’re going to watch the movie.”

HU: “Yeah, you bought it?” Connor asked, not particularly interested.

AH: “Yeah,” Evan nodded. 

HU: “How much do I owe you?”

AH: “W-What? You don’t have to! I-I’m buying it, it’s fine!” Evan shook his head.

HU: “You sure?” Connor arched an eyebrow.

AH: “Y-yeah, don’t worry about it.” Evan looked away.

HU: “Thanks.” Connor said, averting eye contact.

AH: “Yeah.” Evan nodded.

HU: Connor looked down. “We don’t have anything left to do in class.”

AH: “Yeah, w-we don’t. What could we do?”

HU: “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

AH: “I’ll just...do some writing.” Evan said, pulling out his computer.

HU: Connor rolled his eyes and pulled out his beaten up copy of Lord of the Flies.

AH: Evan unlocked his computer and opened up a new word document.

HU: At the end of the period, Connor trudged off to second period.

AH: He exited the classroom and passed the lockers, heading off to history.

HU: Connor slid into his seat, and the class started.

AH: After a long day of boredom, Evan walked to the flagpole.

HU: Connor stayed for a little while to deliver the syllabuses to the teachers, as he had forgotten to do during the day, and he almost forgot about Evan. But he ran to the flagpole when he remembered. Or, at least, he fast-walked.

AH: Evan was getting a little concerned, but reasoned that he shouldn’t have forgotten. His mom pulled up so he ran over.

“Uh, mom?”

“Yes? Why are you talking to me through the window?” Heidi asked after rolling down the window. 

“Connor Murphy is coming over to watch The Great Gatsby for the book project…” Evan said, knowing that he’s never said that in his entire life.

“Oh. Sure. Now?”   


“Yeah.”   


“Okay, where is he?”   


“Late, I think.” Evan said, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m going to wait at the flagpole…”   


“Alright.”

HU: Connor started walking faster, but stopped when he reached the flagpole, and Evan was nowhere to be seen. He ran a hand through his hair. Had Evan forgotten? But then he saw Evan leaning in and talking to a car. Connor walked over, one hand on his bag.

AH: Evan turned around and squeaked. “Oh, Connor, y-you didn’t forget.”   


Heidi looked Connor up and down. “You’re Connor?”

HU: Connor was immediatley reminded to be on best behavior. “Yes ma’am,” he said, looking down at his feet.

AH: “Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Heidi smiled and Evan opened the passengers door. “Hop in!”

HU: Connor slid into the backseat, and looked down at his feet as the car began moving. 

AH: Evan twiddled his fingers, not sure what to say. Heidi could see Evan’s awkwardness, so she stepped in. “So, Connor, what do you like to do?”

HU: “Uh… Read,” Connor said, not really lying.

AH: “That’s great!” Heidi said, turning out of the school lot. “Evan loves to read as well.”   


Evan bit his lip. 

“Any specific genre?”

HU: “Naw, not really. Kinda just the classics.”

AH: Heidi beamed. “Really? That’s amazing! Kids these days don’t usually read the classic tales for fun.” She turned to Evan. “No offense, Evan.”   


“I-It’s okay.” Evan shook his head. “I’ve read a few and I enjoyed them.”

HU: “Which ones?” Connor asked, slightly interested.

AH: “Well, I personally really enjoyed To Kill A Mockingbird, The Hobbit, and Oliver Twist.” Evan listed.

HU: “Those were good,” Connor mused.

AH: “Yeah, they were.” Evan smiled.

HU: Connor looked back down at his phone.

AH: They drove for a little longer and parked in the driveway. Heidi grabbed the keys and opened up the car door closing it behind her, and Evan slid out.

HU: Connor slid out of the car, and grabbed his bag, before following Evan.

AH: Evan followed his mom up the steps and Heidi fumbled with the keys. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Heidi walked to the kitchen and put down her stuff.

Evan gestured for Connor to follow him, and he went to the living room and took off his backpack.

HU: Connor set his bag down, but grabbed his copy of The Great Gatsby and his journal.

AH: Evan fished out a piece of paper and a pencil. He turned on the TV and looked for The Great Gatsby.

HU: Connor pulled out a purple pen, and drew a line, creating two columns. He labeled one as “Book”, and the other as “movie.”

AH: Evan pressed play and he picked up the pencil, sitting on the couch.

HU: Connor paused a few times to jolt down some differences, but didn’t speak.

AH: Evan was quiet as well, and leaned over to write down some things.

HU: Once they were done, Connor stretched, and dropped his pencil ON THE PAPER.

AH: Evan stood up and picked up his paper. “There were a lot of differences.” He laughed.

HU: “Yeah,” Connor nodded, and picked up his paper. “So… I guess we write a paper on it? I mean, we’ve got a month…”

AH: “Yeah, we’ve got a while. I’ll probably start on it in a week or two.” Evan nodded.

HU: “Cool,” he said, and pulled his phone out. 

**Connor:** can you pick me up at the park

**Parentalpaininmyass#1:** Sure! I’ll be there in ten, sweety.

Connor set down his phone. “Alright, so we both just write something and then combine the best parts?”

AH: “Sure, we can do that.” Evan nodded.

HU: “Fine, I’ll shoot you a text when i’m done.” He snapped a photo of his sheet and Evan’s. “You can keep the hard copies.”

AH: “Okay.” Evan said, collecting the two sheets.

HU: “Alright, uh… Thanks for having me, i guess.” He stood up, and grabbed his bag.

AH: “Yeah, uhm, no problem. We gotta finish the project at some point, am I right?” Evan said, immediately regretting what he said. “That sounded weird, didn’t it? I-I’m sorry...”

HU: Connor rolled his eyes. “It’s whatever. See you at school.” He walked to the door, waving sarcastically before opening the door and walking to the park.

AH: Evan sighed once the door closed and grumbled to himself, “That didn’t go very well.” 

Hedi bounced into the room. “Evan, I’m so proud of you!”   


“Why? He’s always sarcastic around me.”   


“No, not Connor. You never have kids over, Evan! I say that’s a pretty big achievement. Today’s Taco Tuesday, let’s get some tacos!” Hedi grinned, rubbed her son’s arm.

“Okay.” Evan smiled for her. “T-That sounds nice.”   


“I’m glad.” Heidi said, grabbing her purse.

HU: Connor waited at the park, and within a few minutes, Cynthia came in her car. Connor slid in wordlessly, and they started off to their house.

AH: They ordered their tacos, and picked a booth to sit at. Heidi laced her fingers together and put her chin on them. “So, Evan. What do you think of Connor?”

Evan fidgeted in his seat. “Okay, I guess.”   


“He reads classics! He seems like a very smart boy.” Heidi smiled. “Do you think you’re going to become friends with Connor?”   


“No.” Evan said quickly. “Just working together on a project, that’s it.”   


Heidi chuckled and she shook her head. “Okay, okay.”   


HU: Connor got home, and he walked up to his room, not even thanking Cynthia. 

“Dinner’s in twenty,” she called up the stairs.

AH: After eating tacos and driving home, Evan was dropped off by Heidi since she had to go to the hospital right away. Evan locked the door, and went up the stairs and entered his room. He had the papers in hand, and he shoved them into a folder. 

HU: Connor was called down for dinner twice, and came down right as Larry was calling him for the third time. “Where were you?” Cynthia asked, as he slid into his seat. 

“In my room,” he muttered, looking down at his food. 

“She means after school, dumbass,” Zoe snapped. 

“Fuck you!”

“I drove your car home, don’t say fuck you to me!”

“I’m surprised you didn’t wreck it,” Connor said, resisting the urge to flick a pea at her. 

“Just, where were you after school, Connor?”  Larry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“At a f-” he cut himself off from the excuse he always used. “Someone’s house for a project. Evan Hansen’s.”

“He’s a nice kid!” Cynthia said, grinning. “I’m glad you’re hanging out with such a good influence!”

Connor raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zoe cut him off. “Isn’t he kind of… a…”

Connor cut in. “A nerd? Yeah.”

“I was gonna say loser, but nerd’s accurate. He always goes to the Jazz band concerts.”

“Zoe! Be nice!”   


“It’s not like he’s here,” Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

AH: Evan scooped some ice cream of of its container and into a bowl. He popped on the lid and then put the container back in the freezer. Evan sat at the kitchen table and started eating his ice cream. He slowly stirred the ice cream, and as he ate it, he thought about Zoe. A crooked smile spread across his lips as he wondered what Zoe was doing right this second.

HU: After dinner, Connor walked up to his room and opened up Netflix on his computer, and opened Breaking Bad, his guilty pleasure. He plugged his headphones in. It was ironic; a guy who smoked pot (a lot of pot) watching a series about the dangers of drugs.

AH: Evan flipped open his laptop and started to go through Tumblr, looking at memes and reblogging some of the funny ones. 

HU: Connor watched two episodes, and then he switched to Youtube, something he could fall asleep to. He slid under the covers.

AH: Evan, realizing that he hasn’t taken off his shoes, slips them off. He changes his socks and drapes a blanket over him, continuing to browse the internet.

HU: Connor woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of his parents arguing. “-Just let him do whatever he wants, Cynthia!” 

“Then you have to step in! You aren’t helping things!”

“You need to set boundaries for him!”

“I try, Larry. That’s more than you do for him. I was cleaning out his room,” 

_ ‘She was in my room?!’  _ Connor thought, angrily, but listened in again. 

“-Under his bed, Larry. Pot!”

“That’s not a surprise, Cynthia. Listen, I don’t wanna talk about this anymore tonight.”

“Typical.”

“Goodnight, Cynthia.”


	4. FOUR: Fuck Off, Ugly Relatives

AH: The next morning, Evan got up and got dressed. He went downstairs and ate breakfast and hopped into the car with Heidi.

HU: Connor woke up late, and ran out to his car after having a quick shower and changing. It took him a second, but he opened the car door and started off to school.

AH: Evan shut the car door behind him and pulled the front entrance door towards him, and stepped into the school. 

HU: Connor was late to school, sliding into his seat, right as the teacher called his name.

AH: “Connor Murphy?” The teacher called, reading from her clipboard.

“Here.”   


Evan took out his book and started to read.

HU: Connor fiddled with his pencil, until the teacher announced that they were allowed to work in their partners. 

AH: Evan looked over at Conner. “I guess we should start on the essay? Since we already finished the book and that we are really ahead of the class...”

HU: The boy who sat near them snorted. “You already finished? Nerds.”    


Connor shot him a look, and looked back to Evan. “Sure. We could each do paragraphs on the main differences? And then combine ‘em,” He said, in a tone that indicated that it was a final decision.

AH: “Yeah, sure, we can do that.” Evan nodded and pulled out his laptop to start, and the pieces of paper.

HU: Connor pulled out his laptop, too, and logged on, then opened up Google Docs™, and titled it, before sharing it with Evan, via their school emails. He typed in ‘hansen’, and one name popped up. ‘Mark Hansen, 11th year’. He clicked it, and composed a new message.

**To:** markhansen@gmail.com 

**From:** connormurphy@gmail.com

**Subject:** Mark? I thought it was evan?

**Attatchments:** [greatgatsby.doc]

**Message:**      here

He shared it, and then began working on his part.

AH: Evan checked his email and saw the message. Before opening up the document he answered the email.

**To:** connormurphy@gmail.com 

**From:** markhansen@gmail.com

**Subject:** Re: Mark? I thought it was evan?

**Attatchments:** [greatgatsby.doc]

**Reply:** Mark is my dad’s name, but my mom wanted to name me Evan. I liked Evan better so people call me Evan

Evan clicked send and opened up the document and started to type out his first difference.

HU: Connor smirked at Evan’s reply. He typed out one of his own.

**To:** markhansen@gmail.com

**From:** connormurphy@gmail.com

**Subject:** Re: Mark? I thought it was evan?

**Attatchments:** [greatgatsby.doc]

**Message:** wow, you rant even in ur emails.

He went back to the document. He got the introductory paragraph down, and then opened Youtube, and put on some music, plugging in his headphones.

AH:  **To:** connormurphy@gmail.com

**From:** markhansen@gmail.com

**Subject:** Re: Mark? I thought it was evan?

**Attatchments:** [greatgatsby.doc]

**Message:** thanks a lot connor

Ur a real pal

Evan sent it, a little surprised. He started to add final edits to the introductory paragraph.

HU: Connor looked at the message, and nearly laughed.  _ ‘Really?’  _ he thought, smirking.  _ ‘This is what he says? This kid has no class.’  _

**To:** markhansen@gmail.com

**From:** connormurphy@gmail.com

**Subject:** Re: Mark? I thought it was evan?

**Attatchments:** [greatgatsby.doc]

**Message:** ...mhm

Just as he sent the message, Mrs. Pi declared class over. Connor shut the computer, and ripped out the headphones, before walking to History.

AH: Evan read the email and rolled his eyes. He shoved his computer into his backpack and headed out.

HU: Connor stopped to go to the bathroom, and fix his hair, before rushing to history, and nearly arriving late.

AH: Evan twirled his pencil with his fingers as he listened to the teacher. He started to doodle on the paper, his mind going elsewhere.

HU: Connor suffered through all of his classes, nearly falling asleep in algebra 2, and after school, he drove to the nearest convience store.

AH: Evan saw his mom’s car and he walked over and opened the door. “Hey, mom.”   


“Hey, Evan. How was your day?”   


“Good.” Evan sat down and buckled his seatbelt.

HU: Connor walked into the store, and bought some dark chocolate with caramel, before driving back to his house.

AH: Evan shut the front door and headed upstairs. He closed the door and responded to Connor’s email.

**Message:** yeah

HU: Connor got home, and stormed up to his room. There was another email from Evan, but he didn’t bother responding.

AH: Evan laid on his bed, holding the computer above his head. He sighed, scrolling through people’s feed on Facebook, boredom overtaking him. He glanced outside through the window at the stars. 

HU: “Connor!”  Cynthia screeched from downstairs.    


“What do you want? He shouted, shutting off his computer. 

“Come down for dinner, please!”

He groaned, but walked downstairs reluctantly. He sat down at the table, and dug into his dinner. 

AH: Evan heard a ping and checked his phone. 

**Mom:** Dinner’s in the fridge! <3 you!

Evan slipped his phone into his back pocket and went down to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and put the dinner in the microwave.

HU: “How was school today, Zoe?” Larry asked, looking over at her. 

“Fine,” She said, looking down and playing with her food. 

“How was Jazz Band, honey?” Cynthia asked, smiling.

“Fine,” she mumbled.

“Did you learn any new songs?”

“No, mom! I said it was fine! Jesus!” She stood up and stormed out of the room. 

Connor grinned. It was nice to be the good kid, even if it was only for one meal.

AH: Evan sat on his bed, playing on his phone. He sighed, mumbling, “There’s never anything to do.”

HU: Connor walked up to his room after dinner, grabbed his phone, and walked to the bonus room, before turning on Netflix, and drowning out the sound of Zoe’s guitar playing. 

AH: Evan decided to binge watch Stranger Things, and he sat on his bed watching the computer screen. 


	5. FIVE: Fine, I'm Very Exotic

HU: Connor fell asleep at the TV, and woke up the next morning an hour early, the TV still going.

AH: Evan was still asleep, and he turned onto his side.

HU: Connor stood up and stretched, before walking to his bathroom and undressing. He took a quick shower, and then got changed into the day’s clothes. 

AH: Evan smacked his alarm clock, and groaned. He half fell half slid out of his bed and got dressed. He went into his bathroom and started to brush his hair.

HU: Connor brushed his teeth, and then brushed his hair, getting out all of the knots. Then, he went to get his wallet, so he could make a Starbucks run before school.

AH: A plate with scrambled eggs was placed in front of Evan and he smiled up at his mom. “Thanks.”   


“No problem, sweetie.” She smiled and sat down in front of him at the table. They started to eat, and Evan stood up to put his plate away.

“Ready to go.”   


“Okay, let me go get my keys.”

HU: Connor grabbed his bag, and his keys, before driving down to Starbucks.

AH: They drove down the street and pulled to the curb on school grounds. 

“Bye, mom.” Evan said, sliding out.

“Bye, Evan!” Hedi waved and she drove off once Evan was out. He checked his phone, and he had some time so he decided to walk over to Starbucks. It was two blocks away, so he could make it back before the bell rang.

HU: Connor was ordering, and he heard the door to the Starbucks open. He turned around, on instinct, and saw Evan. He looked back at the barista, gaver her his debit card, and walked to a table to wait for his drink.

AH: Evan saw Connor turn around and he bit his lip. He stepped up to the barista and ordered, handing her cash. Evan walked across the Starbucks and sat at a table.

HU: Connor heard his name get called, and stood up to walk to the counter. He grabbed his drink at the counter, and walked out the Starbucks to his car, giving Evan one last look before he opened the door.

AH: Evan looked at Connor and gave a little wave. After a minute his name was called and he collected his drink and walked to school.

HU: Connor drove the two blocks to school, and parked his car before climbing out and walking into the school.

AH: Evan headed down the hallway and entered first period. He walked down the aisle and slipped off his backpack, putting it behind his chair.

HU: Connor looked up when he heard Evan enter, but made no noise, and didn’t give any sign that he saw him come in. 

AH: Evan sat down and looked at the clock. He took a sip out of his drink.

HU: Connor grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and pulled out some earbuds, before opening Youtube and putting on some music.

AH: Evan heard the bell ring and the class stood up to say the Pledge of Allegiance. They sat down and the teacher told them to go to their partners.

HU: Connor turned to Evan, unplugging his headphones, and pulling out his laptop.

AH: Evan pulled out his laptop and started to continue working on the first difference.

HU: Connor opened the shared document, and finished the introductory paragraph, before starting on the second main difference.

AH: Evan finished his second difference and began to work on the third. He clicked to his email to check it and when he didn’t see that Connor responded, he felt a little sad. Evan bit his lip and went back to the document.

HU: Connor started on his second difference, and then began working on the main similarities. He clicked over to Gmail, and saw the message from Evan from the previous day. He didn’t really know how to respond to it, it seemed as though the conversation had ended. So he went 

back to the document.

AH: Evan checked his email again, and decided to say something else.

**Message:** how do you like the great gatsby?

HU: Connor heard the notification ping, and switched back to his gmail. There was a message from Evan. Of course. He read it, and hit ‘reply’. 

**Message:** it was fine. 

AH: Evan checked his email and replied to Connor’s.

**Message:** yeah, I wish the project was due sooner

There’s a lot of sitting around. 

HU: Connor smirked at the message.

**Message:** It’s only due so late because some of our  more incompetent class members couldn’t read a book in a week if they tried

AH: 

**Message:** agreed, we’re more responsible and competent 

HU:

**Message:** sure.

AH: 

**Message:** alright if you say so

HU:Connor had nothing to say, so he clicked back to the document. A few minutes later, Mrs. Pi dismissed them, and Connor filed out of the classroom with the rest of the students. 

AH: Evan zipped up his backpack and stood up, leaving. He made his way down the hallway and entered his history class. Evan walked to his seat and sat down. 

HU: Connor put his head down as the class started, and ended up falling asleep.

AH: Evan looked at the clock every five minutes until class was over.   After a day of suffering, Evan exited the school and headed to his mom’s car. She greeted him with a smile as he closed the car door. “How was your day?”   
“Good.”

HU: After the school day ended, Connor pulled out his phone. There was a message from him. The boy whose name made Connor’s heart flutter. Connor grinned, and pulled up the message app.

**ThatBoy:** hey you free tonight? <3

**Connor:** Def. Where should i meet ya?

Connor shoved his phone in his pocket, and got into the car. He was halfway to his house, when he felt the phone vibrate. He kept one hand on the wheel, and used the other to pick up his phone.

**ThatBoy:** The theater? @7? 

Connor grinned, heart filling with excitement.

**Connor:** I’ll see ya there. Ur parents home?

**ThatBoy:** naw. mom took a night shift and dads on a work trip.

**Connor:** Brilliant. 

**ThatBoy:** see ya soon

**Connor:** bye dipshit <3

Connor put his phone in the cup holder, and drove home. He went straight upstairs, and re-applied his nail polish. He blew on his nails, as he scrolled through his instagram feed. At six, Connor heard Cynthia call his name. “Connor! Dinner!”

He sighed, and grabbed his phone, wallet, keys, and the rest of the pot from under his bed, before shoving them in his pockets and walking downstairs. He was halfway to the door, when Cynthia called him again. “Connor? Sweety, your dinner is going to get cold.”

He turned, and walked into the kitchen, where his family was sitting at the table.

“I’m going out.”

“Where, honey?” Cynthia asked, concern filling her voice. 

“Out. To the movies with a friend.”

“More like he’s gonna smoke pot and sleep with someone.” Zoe said, smirking.    


“Zoe!” Cynthia snapped.

“Fuck you!” Connor shouted to Zoe, knowing full well that that’s what he planned to do. Though he did want to see the movie. He turned around, and walked out the door. 

AH: Evan washed the last dish in the sink and said goodbye to his mom. She waved to him and left, and he went upstairs to check his Facebook. He shut his door and opened up his laptop, scrolling through his feed. Jared had messaged him, but he really didn’t feel like responding.

HU: Connor reached the theater just as the clock hit 7:00. He jogged to the entrance, and saw the boy. He was standing there, looking flawless as ever. He grinned when he saw Connor. Connor jogged over to him, and fell into his arms. “Hey,” he said, looking up, into those eyes, and - _ fuck _ -, he could get lost in those eyes for hours. He grinned as he pulled away. “I missed you. I wish you hadn’t transferred. School without you is boring as hell.”

The boy smiled, and they started to walked towards the entrance of the theater. “I miss you too. Hey, I got us tickets.” He waved his hand, displaying two tickets to the newest horror film. 

“Great, thanks,” Connor said, grinning.    


“No problem,” the boy whispered, sliding his hand in with Connor’s as they entered the building.

AH: Evan started to play music and stared at a blank google docs. He hated writer’s block--it was one of is main problems, either than making friends. He googled, ‘prompts’ and started to scroll down the list.

HU: Connor and the boy sat down in the theater, and grabbed each other’s hands as the movie began. Connor heard someone scoff, and dropped the boy’s hand as he turned around. It was one of the boys from his school’s football team. Connor rolled his eyes, and turned back to the screen. 

AH: Evan had already written three pages, and he was getting deep into the story. He started to pour out everything that was in his head and smiled to himself. Deciding to take a break from writing, he pulled up some YouTube videos and settled into his bed. 

HU: At the end of the movie, Connor and the boy walked to the parking lot, and got into Connor’s car. Connor drove back to the boy’s house, and they talked for a while before walking up to the boy’s room. Connor pulled out the bag of marijuana. The boy beamed, and not ten minutes later, Connor was putting a joint to his lips, the boy mirroring his actions on the other side of the bed. 

AH: Evan clicked off the lights and crawled underneath the covers, closing his eyes an letting sleep overtake.

HU: Eventually, the boy fell asleep, head falling against the wooden post on the bed. Connor smiled, and crawled his way up to the top of the bed, and slid under the covers next to the boy, falling asleep within minutes. 


	6. SIX: Sometimes I  Xylophone

AH: Evan was woken up by his alarm, and blinked a few times. Wasn’t it Saturday? He turned off his alarm and looked at his phone. It was Saturday, to his relief. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

HU: Connor woke up, blinking at the bright light shining in through the window. He looked around, and saw that the boy was still sleeping. He sat up and grabbed his phone from the windowsill, before opening the window to get rid of any lingering smell. 

AH: He slept in for another hour and woke up around nine. He sluggishly went down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table.

HU: Connor heard a yawn, and looked over to see the boy. “Morning,” he said to the boy, putting his phone down. 

“Hey,” the boy said, grinning. 

AH: Evan was eating his pancakes when he realized that he forgot how many paragraphs to write. He pulled out his phone and texted Connor.

**Evan:** Hey, Connor

How many paragraphs were we supposed to write? I forgot lol

HU:

Connor felt his phone buzz, and grabbed it. There was a text from Evan. He sighed, but answered it.

**Connor:**  fuck lemme check.

He went to the school website, and navigated to the school website to check the requirements. The boy leaned over his shoulder to see what Connor was doing. 

AH: Evan read Connor’s text and leaned back in his chair. In the meantime he went to put his plate in the sink.

HU: “Whatcha doin’?” the boy asked, wrapping an arm around Connor. 

“School stuff,” Connor said, melting into the boy’s arms. 

“Boo,” the boy said, pressing a cheek to Connor’s cheek. 

Connor smiled, and found the requirements. He opened up his text messages, and sent a text to Evan. 

**Connor:** Uh… no less than 1000 words, no more than three pages. I say we have two more differences and i can write some more similarities and the conclusions.

AH: Evan checked his phone and texted back.

**Evan:** Thanks, Conner!

HU: Connor grinned at the misspelling, and turned to the boy. But the boy looked less than pleased. He was glaring, and looked very disapproving.

Connor sighed, pulled back from the boy’s grip, and putting his phone down. “What’s up?” he asked the boy, worried. 

“Who’s Evan?” the boy asked, reaching for Connor’s phone. Connor hit his hand lightly. 

“You knew him. He was at our school when you were still there,” Connor said, pocketing his phone. 

“Who was he?” the boy asked, sitting up straight.

“The kid who was always nervous. Kind of an outcast. Didn’t-doesn’t have any friends. He’s the one who was always following Jared around? Jared Kleinman?”

“Psh. That kid? He’s a loser.”

Connor sighed, but nodded. “I guess, yeah. Anyway, he’s my partner for this dumb project on the Great Gatsby.”   


The boy angrily jumped out of bed, rounding on Connor with a glare. “I bet that’s not all he’s your partner on. Give me your phone.” 

Connor pulled the phone out of his pocket, and clutched it to his chest. “No. You’ve got to trust me.”

The boy grabbed the phone, angry. “How can I trust you when you’re texting another boy?” He took a step backwards, and opened the phone, scrolling through the texts. “You’ve been to his house? What the hell, Connor?”

Connor got out of the bed, and made a grab for his phone. “We’ve had a week of school, David. You think i’m getting with him?”

David smashed the phone on the ground, and the screen cracked. 

“Goddamnit, David!” Connor said, bending down to pick up his phone. But another crack rang through the room, and pain shot up Connor’s cheek. He stood up, and turned to David. “What the fuck?” 

David only glared at him.

Connor grabbed his shattered phone, and put it in his pockets. He grabbed his keys off David’s dresser, and turned to leave. 

“Don’t, Connor,” David said, grabbing his wrist. Connor blinked back a few tears, and pried David’s hand off his wrist. He turned, and stomped downstairs. He heard a door open, and David’s mom entered the house. Connor stormed down the stairs, almost running into David’s mom.

“Sorry, Mrs. Hayes,” Connor mumbled, fighting back tears, as he walked towards the front door. 

“Oh, you’re fine, Connor.” She looked at him for a second, taking in the tears now dripping down his face. “Honey, are you okay?”

He nodded, and ran past her, exiting the house, and climbing into his car. He let his head fall against the steering wheel, hitting the horn. He wiped away his tears, but they kept coming.  _ ‘God damn you, Evan,’  _ he thought, as he started the car.  _ ‘You could have texted at any other time.’ _ He turned out of the driveway, and started on his way home.

AH: Evan shut his front door, walking to the supermarket. As he walked he read the shopping list that his mother had given him. Based off the ingredients, she was going to make a cake sometime. Evan smiled and walked through the doors of the store.

HU: Connor made it to his house, parked, and sat in the car for a moment, before standing up and walking inside. As soon as the front door closed, he heard his name called by two people; Cynthia and Zoe. “Connor?!” He wiped the tears off his face, and walked into the kitchen, where Cynthia stood, her phone to her ear. She put the phone down when she saw him, and rushed towards him. “Connor! Where were you? We were so worried!” 

“Don’t be.” he said, making the move to walk upstairs, but Cynthia stopped him, putting a hand on either side of his face. 

“Sweety, are you okay?”

“Yes! Mom, Jesus!”

“Where were you?”

“A friend’s place. It’s none of your business.” Connor walked upstairs, and sank into his pillows. He pulled out his cracked phone, placing it on his dresser, and then screamed into his pillows.

AH: Evan placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and began to sort the groceries into their respectable places. Once he finished he went upstairs and opened his laptop.

HU: Connor didn’t come down for lunch; he lay in his bed, trying desperately to drown out the world around him.

AH: Evan pulled out his phone and looked at his text to Connor. He realized that he spelled his name wrong. 

**Evan:** God, sorry, I spelled your name wrong, Connor

HU: Connor heard his phone buzz, but made no move to answer it. Instead, he dug around under his bed, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a cigarette, and opened his window, before leaning out and lighting it.

AH: Evan stared at his phone for five minutes until he was sure that Connor wouldn’t answer. He pressed play on his playlist and continued scrolling through Tumblr.

HU: Connor didn’t come down until dinner that evening. He barely said anything, instead opting for Zoe to do all the talking for him. Once dinner was over, he walked back to his room, and slipped under the covers of his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. 

AH: Evan was called for dinner and he sat down at the table. Heidi set a bowl of salad down and smiled at him. “Did you enjoy your relaxing day?”

“Yeah, I did.” Evan nodded, taking the ladle and pouring the soup into his bowl.

“That’s great.” Heidi pulled in her chair and spoke again. “I made homemade tomato soup so I hope you like it!”

Evan lifted the soup and took a sip. “It’s amazing! Thank you, mom.”   


“Of course!” Heidi beamed and started to eat as well.

HU: Connor woke up in the middle of the night, and rolled over, grabbing his phone. There was a text from Evan. He sighed, and responded.    
****

**Connor:** its fine. Its not like its a problem

AH: Evan jolted awake to a buzz from his phone. He squinted, and saw that Connor responded.

**Evan:** yeah, but I didn’t want to seem inconsiderate 

HU: Connor sighed. This guy had no chill. 

**Connor:** It’s fine. Don’t worru about it. 

He turned off his cracked phone, and fell asleep shortly after. 

AH: Evan shook his head and turned off his phone, draping the covers over his head.


	7. SEVEN: Sexualities, Evan's Very... Eh. Yeah.

HU: Connor woke up the next morning, and took a shower, got changed, and grabbed his phone, before walking downstairs. He grabbed a breakfast bar, and then walked to his car. He set off towards the Apple store, still fuming about the previous day’s events.

AH: Evan opened his eyes and to his annoyance, the sun was shining in his face. He turned onto his side and got out of bed. He walked down the stairs and then to the kitchen, pouring himself cereal and after mixing it with milk. He sat down at the table and started to eat.

HU: Connor reached the Apple store, and gave his phone to an employee, who (helpfully?) told him that it would cost $100 for a new screen, and that it would take a while to fix, considering that Connor had an older iPhone. Connor sighed, and made the executive decision to just purchase a new phone.  

AH: Evan went to the living room and turned on the TV, suddenly bored. He went through Netflix and clicked on Sugar Rush.

HU: After two hours of waiting and looking through options and more waiting, Connor had a new phone. They downloaded his previous phone’s information, and he got in the car and started the drive home.

AH: Evan had finished the first season of Sugar Rush and then turned off the TV. He walked up to his room and started to go through Facebook again, making a few more posts.

HU: Connor made his way back to his house, new phone still in it’s box.

AH: Evan closed his laptop, bored once again. He pulled out To Kill a Mockingbird and began to read.

HU: When Connor made it back home, he was stopped by Larry. “I saw you bought a phone?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. My old one broke.” Connor said, trying to push past him. 

“You can’t spend your money like that, Connor.”

“Larry, my old one broke. Leave it be.” He pushed past Larry, and walked up to his room, before opening up his new phone.

AH: Evan grinned at his favorite part and turned the page.

HU: Saturday passed slowly for Connor, who spent most of it in his room, blocking David on all of his social media.

AH: Evan had watched every baking show in existence, and he wondered what anyone else was doing on a weekend.  _ Probably hanging out with friends, _ he thought bitterly.  _ Why--how is it so easy to make friends? Why is it so hard for me? _

Connor’s name popped into his head and he shook it away.  _ He’s just being decent to me since I’m his partner for the project. _

HU: Connor woke up on Sunday, looked in the mirror, and cursed. There was a huge bruise from where David had hit him. Connor sighed, and went into Zoe’s bathroom, searching for makeup to cover his bruise.

AH: Evan had eaten breakfast and sat at his desk, with no plan in mind for the day. His mom hadn’t mentioned anything about baking, so he didn’t question her once she left for work. He put his pencil on paper and just started to make scribbles, letting his mind wander.

HU: Connor eventually found Zoe’s makeup, and was opening it when she came into the bathroom. She saw him standing there, and shrieked. “What the hell? Connor, what the fuck are you doing in my bathroom?”

He dropped the makeup, shocked. “Uh, I was just-”

“Oh,” she said, as she took in the bruise around Connor’s eye. “Was that there yesterday?”

“I guess. Maybe? Dunno,” he said, picking up the makeup. “I was just gonna cover it up.”    


Zoe’s features softened. “You want help?”

“Are you joking?” Connor asked, taking a step back.

“Not really, Con, it looks awful.”

“Fine,” Connor said, hoisting himself onto the counter. Zoe grabbed a washcloth, got it wet, and pressed it to Connor’s eye. He hissed, and grabbed it. “I can do it myself.” She took a step back, and he washed his face off, lightly scrubbing the area around his eye. Meanwhile, Zoe opened her makeup, pulling out the foundation, concealer, and primer.

“Close your eyes.” He did so, and Zoe patted the area around his eye. “So what happened?”

Connor winced. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you… okay?”

“I said I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?” he snapped, and Zoe paused for a second.

“Okay,” she said, and continued patting his eye. “So… You just want me to blend the makeup with your skin tone, right?”

Connor cracked open an eye. Zoe had stopped the ‘makeover’ and was staring at him, expectantly. “Fuck it,” he mused, sparing a glance in the mirror. “Do everything?”

“...Everything?”

“Glam me up. Give me the works. Make me look gay as hell.”

“Mom and dad won’t be too happy…” Zoe said, rummaging through her makeup bag.

“Larry and Cynthia are never too happy. This will just give them a real reason.”

“If you say so,” Zoe said, and got to work.

AH: Evan dragged the Twilight series that he didn’t get to yet out of his bookshelf. He had gotten mixed opinions on the book and he wanted to find out himself. He stacked all four books on his desk and opened the first one.

HU: When Zoe finished, she instructed Connor to look. He opened his eyes, and nearly laughed. There was sparkly blush on his cheeks, and when he closed his eyes, he could see dark eyeshadow. There was also eyeliner, and it was flawless. The bruise was invisible, seeming like it had never even been there. Connor grinned. “Thanks Zo,” he said. Then, he pulled his phone out and took a selfie, before taking another one with Zoe. He posted the photo on his instagram story, and then on snapchat, before thanking Zoe one last time and walking downstairs.

AH: Evan heard a bing and he checked his phone. A Snapchat post was made by Connor (once they were partnered up Evan started to follow Connor—that wasn’t weird, right?) and he opened his phone. He was grinning next to Zoe and Evan blushed. Zoe looked really pretty, and Connor looked...amazing as well. And very sparkly.

Evan pressed the little heart and turned off his phone.

HU: Connor walked outside, and went to the backyard. He started to climb the tree that was by the fence, and made it as far as he could go, before stopping and making himself comfortable. He took and posted a few more selfies, before resting his head against the branch and closing his eyes.

AH: Evan heard another ping and he looked at his phone. Connor was posting selfies of himself in a tree, and he hoped that he wouldn’t fall out. That wouldn’t be good. He shook his head and continued reading.

HU: Connor rested in the tree for a few minutes, and heard his phone ping. It was from David. _ ’Shit’ _ Connor thought, opening his phone.  _ ‘I thought I blocked him?’ _ He shook his head, and read the text. 

**ThatBoy:** haha saw ur posts, you look gay as hell.

Connor fumed as he responded. 

**Connor:** Listen up. You and i? We’re done. 

**ThatBoy:** yeah no shit. Thats what happens when you cheat on someone. The internet agrees with me. 

Connor saw red as he went onto his social media, searching up David’s account, and clicking on his story. There was a photo of him, doing the peace sign with duck lips, with the caption,  _ ‘Bae cheated on me… share if you’ve ever been cheated on. Hate you @gayconnormurphy’ _ Connor glared at the post, and clicked on the comments, hesitantly.  

AH: Evan turned the page, engrossed in the story. He decided to check Snapchat again and opened it. He tapped around Connor’s posts and kept settling on the selfie of himself in makeup. Evan never really saw Connor smile before.

HU: Connor looked at the comments, and nearly broke into tears. They were all hating on him. Telling him to fuck off, that he would never find love, that he didn’t deserve a boyfriend. He shoved the phone into his pocket, and climbed down from the tree, angrily.  _ ‘Goddamn Evan for texting. And fuck David. Fuck him and his perfect life and his asshole personality.’ _

AH: Evan was nearing the end of the first book and he was knee deep in the story. He turned the ringer on his phone off so that he could finish the book without distractions.

HU: Connor reached the ground, and walked inside, sulking. 

AH: Evan finished his book and smiled. It was a good book, and he was proud of the time he spent. He glanced out the window at the sunny day, which made him feel like he should go outside. Evan went downstairs and exited the house into his backyard. He sat on the porch swing and swung a few times, enjoying the cold autumn day.

HU: Connor almost made it to the stairs, when he was called into the kitchen. “What’s on your face?” Larry asked, disapproving.

“None of your business.”

“Connor, you look like you got in a fight with the tooth fairy. What the hell happened?”

“Larry, it doesn’t matter.”

“Wipe that off.”   


“No! I like it. I get to decide what goes on my face, Larry.”

“You look like you’re gay!”

“Maybe I am!” Connor shouted, and then his eyes widened. He turned around and ran upstairs, ignoring the shouts from Larry.

AH: After a while of wandering around the backyard, Evan came inside. He closed the door and headed to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

HU: Connor went into his room, slamming the door, angrily. He couldn’t believe how dumb he had been. How had he accidentally outed himself like that? He cursed under his breath, and hit the wall with his fist, angrily. ‘Goddamnit!” he shouted. How could his weekend have gone so wrong?

AH: Evan put the sandwich on a plate and went upstairs to eat it. He opened the second book and ate his sandwich, making sure to wipe his fingers.

HU: Connor walked to his bed, and sat down, burrowing his head in his pillow, and screaming.

AH: Evan decided to text Connor.

**Evan:** I saw your selfie on Snapchat

you guys look cool!

HU: Connor heard the phone buzz, and rolled over, grumbling and picking up his phone. He saw a text from Evan, and laughed. 

**Connor:** thanks Zoe did it for me

He went onto his Snapchat, and scrolled through his followers, looking for Evan’s tag. One stood up to his, “JustEvanHansen”. He clicked it, and scrolled through the account. It wasn’t too awesome, just photos of trees, a few plants, and some selfies. 

AH: Evan grinned when Connor texted.

**Evan:** she’s a good makeup artist

HU: 

**Connor:** i guess

AH:

**Evan:** you look good

Evan gasped right when he sent it. That didn’t sound good.

**Evan:** not like that!

Just

Like

In a cool, sparkly way

HU:

**Connor:**  i dont think cool and sparkly have ever been in the same sentence.

AH: Evan bit his lip.

**Evan:** Yeah, they haven’t 

They’re complete opposites 

HU: Connor rolled onto his back, and held the phone above his head.

**Connor:**  damn hansen. Didnt know you had such a thing against sparkles

AH: Evan sighed.

**Evan:** I don’t, I wouldn’t have liked the selfie then

I like sparkles

HU: Connor snorted.

**Connor:** ...u gay?

AH: Evan hesitated. He liked Zoe though, right? “...Right?” Evan murmured. But he always wondered that. He texted back carefully.

**Evan:** ….

…..

Maybe

HU: 

**Connor:** hahahaha 

Wait reallly?? lol

AH: 

**Evan:** What, are you against it?

HU:

**Connor:** Evan. Take a long. Hard. look. At my snapchat user

AH: Evan blushed from his embarrassment.

**Evan:** Yeah, you support gays

Sorry

HU: Connor shook his head as he responded.

**Connor:** guess again genius

AH:

**Evan:** you’re gay

HU: Connor smirked. 

**Connor:** no shit sherlock. 

AH: Evan laughed.

**Evan:** woo

I was close!

HU:   
**Connor:** sure 

AH:

**Evan:** I still call it an accomplishment

Where did you take the picture of you in the tree? It’s really cool

HU: Connor nearly laughed. This kid was so… himself. Innocent. Predictable. 

**Connor:** my backyard. 

He sat on the bed, leaning out the window and taking a panorama of the yard. He snapped a filter onto it, and sent it to Evan.

AH: Evan gawked. It was the most beautiful backyard he had ever seen. Flowers and trees peppered it, and the yard was huge.

**Evan:** wow, that’s such a beautiful backyard!

HU: 

**Connor:** uh thanks? I don’t pay attention to it. My mom tends to it

AH:

**Evan:** give my regards to her then, I guess. xp

HU: “Regards from Evan!” Connor yelled, and went back to his phone.

**Connor:** regards given

AH:

**Evan:** cool! Does your mom stay home?

HU: 

**Connor:** yea she does wbu

AH:

**Evan:** she’s a nurse, so she’s always out

But she comes to pick me up from school from work, and then goes back

HU:

**Connor:** fun 

AH:

**Evan:** yeah

Must be nice to have your mom around

HU: Connor almost didn’t respond. He sighed, and typed out a response.

**Connor:**  not really

AH: Evan decided not to go further.

**Evan:** oh okay

HU:

**Connor:** she’s always on my back 

AH: I’m sorry, Connor

HU: 

**Connor:** its chill

AH: Evan bit his lip.

**Evan:** well, I’m going to finish my book

See you tmrw!

HU:

**Connor:** see ya

He set his phone down, and rolled over in his bed, bored.

AH: Evan turned off his phone and continued to read.

HU: Without realizing it, Connor began to drift off, even though it was only one in the afternoon.

AH: A few hours later Evan had finished his book and went onto his computer. He scrolled through his social media. He took a picture of his mini cactus with a filter and posted it to Snapchat.

HU: Connor woke up to the sound of Cynthia, shouting his name for dinner. He made to rub his eyes, and then realized there was still makeup. His pillow had a light dusting of glitter from his cheek, but when he looked in the mirror, his makeup seemed as good as before. Sighing, he got up and walked downstairs.

AH: Evan heard a door open and his mom.

“Evan, I’m home!”

Evan came down the stairs and smiled. “Hi, mom.”

“Hey, sweetie.” She reaches for a hug and smiled once her arms wrapped around him. “You wanna help me make dinner? I’m planning for a stew!”

“Sure.” Evan nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

HU: Connor slid into his seat at the table, face down. The family ate in silence, until Larry spoke. “Connor, I thought I asked you to wipe that off?”

“Wipe what off?” Cynthia asked, sounding concerned.    


“He’s wearing makeup, Cynthia.”

“Okay? If he likes it, then-”

“He is sitting right here,” Connor said, looking up and putting quotation marks around the word ‘he’. 

“Do you want to tell your mom what you told me, Connor?” Larry asked, an eyebrow raised.    


AH: Evan slid the chopped onions into the stew pot, and placed the lid on top.

“Now we have to wait for fifteen minutes.” Heidi smiles, wiping her hands on her apron. Evan walked to the coffee table and pulled out his phone.

HU: “Not particularly,” Connor said, taking a bite of the pasta. 

“Go on, Honey, you can tell me anything.”

“Mom! Dad! It’s none of your business,” Zoe said, angrily.

Connor shot her a look, his eyes telling her to shut up. “Cynthia, if you must know. I’m gay.”

AH: Evan looked up at his mom after trying the stew. “It’s really good.”

“Great! I’ll make sure to star the recipe!” She grinned, taking a bite. Once they finished Evan walked upstairs and shut his door.

HU: Cynthia stared at him in shock, mouth agape. She closed it, opened it, and closed it again. “Okay. I support you Connor, but-”

“Can we just not?” Connor asked, angrily. “I don’t want to make a big deal about this. It’s not your problem. Leave me alone.”

AH: After a bit of looking around on Zoe’s Facebook, Evan found her Snapchat. He turned on his phone and typed in her user in Snapchat. He opened her profile and started to look at some of her photos. Evan hearted the selfie with Connor in sparkly makeup.

HU: Connor stayed silent for the rest of the dinner, ignoring Cynthia and Larry’s attempts to talk to him.

AH: Evan looked at the photo of Connor’s backyard. He looked out at his own, and sighed. It wasn’t nearly as cool as his. Evan smirked when he glanced at his koi pond. At least he had a pond. That counts as something.

HU: After dinner, Connor walked back to his room, and opened up Amazon on his computer. He searched up, “Pride,” and the first thing that popped up was a rainbow bar of soap. Followed by a pair of rainbow socks. And then like 17 Pride and Prejudice things. He sighed, and kept scrolling until he found the pride flags.  _ ‘Finally,’  _ he thought, as he clicked on one. 

AH: They had leftovers and they decided to watch T.V. afterwards. Evan flopped onto the couch and turned on the television. 

“Anything you want to watch?” Heidi asked, sitting next to Evan.

“No, I’ve watched all the baking shows already.”

“What about cooking? Triple G?”    


Evan grinned. “Yeah.”

HU: Connor clicked order, and was switched to the screen that told him that it would take two days to arrive.

AH: “You can’t use sauce? Seriously?” Heidi shook her head. “That’s impossible--how can you make a good salad without sauces?”

Evan laughed. “You could use cheeses.” 

“I guess so. But salad dressing is very important to me. It’s what makes the salad, well, a salad.” Heidi sat back and passed the bowl of popcorn to Evan.

“I’m sure they can do it.” Evan grinned.

HU: Connor scrolled through Amazon for a few minutes, before buying a few more things and shutting off his computer.

AH: Evan and his mom finished the episode, and he went upstairs and brushed his teeth. He climbed into his bed and opened his laptop.

HU: After Connor got changed, he slid back into his bed, and opened up his computer. Bored, he clicked over to his gmail, logging out of his school account and in to his personal one. He typed in his password - _ gayandaguy-  _ and scrolled through his emails, deleting the few from David. 

AH: Evan checked his email and looked at the last conversation he had with Connor. He bit his lip and started typing.

**New message to:** connormurphy@gmail.com

**Subject:** hi i guess

**Message:** hey, hru?

HU: Connor heard a ping from his iPad, and rolled over to check it. There was a message from Evan to his school email. He memorized the email address, and typed it into his personal email. 

**To:** markhansen@gmail.com

**From:** 4connor2murpy0@gmail.com

**Subject:** yo

**Message:** heyop 

AH: Evan read a pop-up message and frowned. WHo was that? After a few moments of examining it, he realized that it was Connor. Maybe it was his personal email. Evan wondered why he wanted to use his personal email. Was he going to tell him something? Was he going to say bad stuff?

**Message:** hru?

HU: Connor opened up hangouts, not wanting to deal with the hassle of emails. 

**Connor:** fun

**Connor:** *Fine

AH: Evan saw another notification and read it. He moved over to Hangouts.   
****

**Evan:** that’s good

How was dinner?

HU:  **Connor:** fine. Yours

AH:  **Evan:** good, we watched triple G

HU:  **Connor:** ? wut

AH:  **Evan:** you don’t know what triple G is? Guy’s Grocery Games?

HU:  **Connor:** youre loosign me 

AH: Evan shook his head. 

**Evan:** it’s this cooking game show, sort of

It’s really good

HU:  **Connor:** im not gonna lie and say im interested. But cool.

AH:   
**Evan:** lol alright

HU: Connor didnt bother responding, instead turning to his side and openning up Youtube.

AH: Evan waited for five minutes, and assumed that he left. He checked the clock, and decided to go to sleep. He turned off his computer and plugged it in. Evan clicked his light off and closed his eyes.

HU: Connor eventually drifted off to sleep, Youtube still playing in the background.


	8. EIGHT: Evan Is Great. He's Terrific.

AH: The next morning, Evan awoke to his alarm clock. With a dejected sigh, he stopped his timer. He got into his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

HU: The alarm of his phone woke him up, blaring straight into his ears. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

AH: Evan walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, his brain on autopilot. He opened the cabinet door and poured cereal into a bowl and got some milk. Setting the bowl down, he sat in a chair and started to eat.

HU: Connor slid out of bed, walking to his bathroom and starting his shower. 

AH: After thirty minutes, Evan was driven to school. They entered the school grounds and Evan sighed.

“What is it, Ev?” Heidi asked.

“Nothing. Just not excited to be here again.”   


“Ah.”

HU: Connor eventually slid into his car nodded in greeting to Zoe - _ Wait. Zoe?-  _

“You’re late,” she said, looking up from her phone. 

“The fuck you doing here?” He said, angrily.

“Mom said you have to drive me.”

Connor glared at Zoe, and felt his phone buzz. 

**Parentalpaininmyass#1:** please drive your sister to work, honey! Thanks!

Connor scowled, and started the car.

AH: Evan hopped out and shut the door, giving a little wave. He walked into the school and walked to first period.

HU: Connor reached the school, and Zoe ran right out. 

AH: Evan steeped into the classroom and sat in his seat.

“Evan!”

He turned his head and saw Jared waving at him from across the room. Evan smiled, and waved.

“Come over here!” Jared grinned. Evan stood up hesitantly and walked over.

“Yeah, Jared?”

“How far are you into the project? We just finished the book!” Jared smirked. “I bet you guys haven’t even finished.

“Actually, we’re working on the essay right now. Nearly done.”

Jared bit his lip and pushed back his glasses. “Oh. Well done, then, I guess.”

Now it was Evan’s turn to grin. “Yep. We’re pretty good.”

HU: Connor hopped out of his car, and took his time walking to class.

AH: Evan went back to his seat and took out his laptop. 

HU: Connor made it to first period and slid into his saet, five minutes late.

AH: Evan looked over at Connor as he sat down. He glanced away to the the teacher when Connor turned his head.

HU: Connor doodled in his sketchbook as the teacher droned on, only looking up when he felt Evan’s stare.

AH: Evan could feel Connor’s eyes on him and he nervously twiddled with his pen. The teacher let them go to their groups, and Evan brought his laptop over to where Connor sat.

HU: “Hey,” Connor said, looking up. 

AH: “Hey.” Evan sat down in the seat next to him and opened his computer.

HU: “So we’re almost done with the essay, right?” Connor asked, pulling his computer our of his bag.

AH: “Yeah, I just gotta finish my paragraph. How far are you?” Evan asked.

HU: Connor pulled up the shared document, and saw how much he had left. “Two paragraphs left. Not bad for one week of school. As far as I know, everyone’s still reading the book.”

AH: “You’re right. We’re ahead and we won’t have as much homework later on. Not like we won’t have tons of it later, it’s just for this class. Like for all the classes, and everyone will be stressing out.” Evan tried and started to work on his last paragraph.

HU: “Yeah,” Connor said, and looked down at his computer, re-reading what they had of their essay so far.

AH: Evan looked at one of Connor's paragraphs. “I like that one.”

HU: “Huh? Oh, thanks,” Connor said, re-reading the paragraph. “Actually that was like the second one i did…”

AH: “Yeah, it’s well written.” Evan nodded and continued to type.

HU: Connor didn’t say anything, skipping to the last paragraph and starting on his second to last one.

AH: Soon class was over and Evan packed up his computer and exited the class.

HU: Connor trudged to second period, not enthusiastically.

AH: Evan flopped into his seat. He didn’t feel like learned about a bunch of old people fight a war. Yes, they won the war, but Evan didn’t really care.

HU: In the middle of class, Connor stood up and went to the bathroom, and stayed there for upwards of five minutes, avoiding class.

AH: Evan started to read the chapters of the textbook, taking notes. 

HU: Ten minutes to the end of class, Connor walked back to the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Adams, arched an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything.

AH: The class turned in their seats and some started to whisper. 

“What was he doing in there?”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s trying to avoid class.”

Evan looked at Connor, then back at his hands. He didn’t want Connor to have more eyes on him already.

HU: Connor tried to ignore the whispers and the stares, sliding into his chair, and pulling out his sketchbook, flipping to a page in the middle and looking around the classroom for inspiration. Then, a thought came to him. He sketched faceless figures around the edges, leaving a blank space in the middle. He drew curse words coming from the figure’s faces, and scribbled over their outlines, making them dark and brooding. In the middle, he sketched a boy, the subject of the others people’s whispers.

AH: The student’s whispers died down once Mr. Adam silenced them. “Continue reading the chapters. Or do you want homework?”

“No, Mr. Adams.” The class murmured. He nodded and the class continued to read.

HU: Connor became enveloped in the sketch, adding details and eventually harsh faces to the people on the sides. At the end of class, he shoved the sketchbook into his bag, and started making his way out of the classroom, but Mr. Adams stopped him.

AH: Evan started to walk out and saw Connor get stopped by Mr. Adams.  _ It must be about the bathroom break,  _ Evan thought.

HU: Connor sighed, and waited until everyone left the room. “What?” he asked, sharply.    


“You can’t ditch class, Connor,” Mr. Adams said, rubbing his forhead and sighing. 

“I went to the bathroom. Girls do it all the time.”

“Not for ten minutes. See me after school for detention to make up that time.”

Connor scowled, anger filling him. “Fine,” he said, and walked out the door, barely resisting the urge to slam it.

AH: Evan sat in algebra 2, waiting for the bell to ring so that he could go to lunch. He glanced at the clock and to his delight, the bell rang. He stood up and grabbed some change in his backpack, and slipped it on. As Evan exited the class, he hoisted the backpack onto his shoulders.

HU: After he had suffered through the first class of the day, and then lunch, Connor walked to his next class, still in a sour mood about what had happened in history.

AH: Evan walked down the hallway and spotted Connor. He didn’t seem too happy. He passed Connor and barely said, “Hey,” loud enough to hear.

HU: Connor heard Evan’s quiet voice, and looked down at him. “Hi,” he said, shortly.

AH: Evan slipped past Connor and bit his lip. He hoped he was alright.

HU: Connor slipped into his classroom, and walked over to his seat, slumping down into it.

AH: The final bell of the school day rang, and the class bolted out the door. Evan squeezed out and walked to the front of the school.

HU: Connor walked sluggishly to Mr. Adam’s room, and rapped on the door, three times.

AH: Evan slid into his mom’s car and Hedi grinned. “Hey, Ev.”   


“Hi.”   


“How was your day? How far are you into the essay?”

“Close to finishing.”   


“Good!” Heidi stepped on the gas and they inched forward in the long line to leave. “Any homework?”   


“Algebra, that’s it.”   


“So you’ll have some time to help me bake the cake!”

Evan grinned. “I knew it.”

HU: The door pulled open, and Connor was face to face with Mr. Adams. Connor slid past him, and walked to his seat. He assumed he’d just be sitting in the classroom for ten minutes, so he pulled out his phone. Mr. Adams spoke up as he did so. “No phone, Connor. I want you to write lines.”

AH: Evan shut his bedroom door and sat at his desk. He pulled out his math book and began to work on his homework.

HU: Connor walked to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk, and turned to Mr. Adams, “Connor, I want you to write ‘I will not stay in the bathroom and skip class’, until the board is full.”

Connor glared, and raised the chalk. In big, bold, letters, he wrote “I will not stay in the bathroom and skip class.”

AH: Evan finished his algebra and galloped down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and found his mom hunched over a recipe book. “Ready!”   


Heidi looked up and smiled. “Great!”

HU: After Connor erased and wrote the scentance again, (twenty times, in “appropriate font size”.) he was released to go home.

AH: Evan dumped the flour into the stand mixer and turned it on. Hedi slowly poured in the sugar, and put the empty bowl down. “Now we wait for a few minutes.”

HU: Connor walked to his car, and slumped into his seat, checking his phone before starting the car. 

AH: Hedi slid the four cake pans into the oven and closed it. Evan grinned. “That was fun.”

“I’m glad, it was fun. It’s nice hanging out with my son!” Heidi reaches forward and hugs Evan. After a moment of processing that she hugged him, he wrapped his arms around his mom. She pulled away and smiled, walked away. 

HU: Connor started driving home, thankful that he was finally away from the hell of school.

AH: Evan sat on his bed, bored. He tapped his fingers on his knees and looked outside.

HU: Connor finally made it home, and walked up to his room, sinking into his bed.

AH: Evan flipped open his laptop and opened Gmail. Clicking the reply button to Connor, he began. 

**Reply:** hey, how are you?

He was about to send it when he remembered that they switched to Hangouts. Evan deleted the draft and switched to Hangouts.

**Evan:** hi

HU: 

**Connor:** hi. 

AH: 

**Evan:** what’s up?

HU: 

**Connor:** meh just had detention u?

AH:

**Evan:** sorry about that

I just baked a cake so that’s good 

HU:  **Connor:** what flavor

AH:

**Evan:** chocolate with vanilla filling

HU:  **Connor:** ooh yum

AH:  **Evan:** I can cut u a slice and bring it to school tmw

If you want

HU: Connor grinned as he typed out a response.

**Connor:** as long as its good

AH: Evan shook his head and smiled.  **Evan:** of course 

Cross my heart that it’ll be good

It’s a family recipe

HU: 

**Connor:** huh

AH: 

**Evan:** it’s a family recipe 

Everyone that tried it has liked it 

I hope you do

HU: Connor frowned for a moment, wondering why Evan cared about his opinion. It wasn’t like they were friends. Okay, they kinda were, but still.

**Connor:** okay

AH: The timer for the cake rang and Evan typed a quick response.

**Evan:** cake is ready brb

HU: Connor saw Evan’s text. He rolled over, and sat on the ground,  pulling out a book.

AH: Evan double checked the frosting recipe, and dunked the butter into the stand mixer once again. He mixed the frosting, and Heidi started to take out the frosting knives. They stopped the mixer and began to ice the first layer.

HU: Connor opened the book, thumbing through it until he found his spot.

AH: They iced the cake and Evan grinned. “Can a cut a slice for Connor?”

Hedi smirked. “Does he want a slice?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure, pop it into the refrigerator after, okay?” Heidi said, washing her hands in the sink.

“Yep.” Evan drew a line down the center of the cake with his knife and lines in every other direction. Once the cake was split evenly he cut a slice and put it on a paper plate. Evan slipped a plastic fork and napkin under the Saran Wrap on the plate and put it in the refrigerator with the cake.

HU: Connor finished the book, and then looked around his room for something to do. Eventually, he found his second sketchbook, and pulled out a pencil from his backpack. He opened up Snapchat, scrolling through users until he finally found one to draw.

AH: Evan retreated back to his room and closed his door after taking a photoof the cake. He opened his computer to Hangouts.

**Evan:** back

Here’s a photo, if you even care

_ Image.png _

HU: Connor saw a Hangouts notification, and went to Hangouts, grinning at Evan’s salty response. 

**Connor:** looks good

AH:  **Evan:** oh good it’s a little messy

HU: 

**Connor:** it looks fine?

AH: Evan laughed.

**Evan:** don’t worry about it

I’m a perfectionist

HU:

**Connor:** i could tell

AH: Evan blushed, glad that this conversation wasn’t in person.

**Evan:** Yeah 

Not the best at hiding it lol

HU: Connor rolled his eyes, and went back to his Snapchat, still drawing the person.

AH: Evan closed his laptop and took out a book to read.

HU: Connor finished the drawing, and left his room for dinner.

AH: Once Evan was called downstairs to eat, he brought his book with him. He sipped his soup with a book in hand, far away from his plate.

“Be careful.” Heidi said, looking at Evan. “Don’t want your book getting wet.”   


“Yeah, I will.” Evan said, turning the page with his free hand.

HU: Connor had his dinner in silence, not paying attention to what Zoe was saying about Jazz band, or Larry’s talk about the office.    


“Connor?” Cynthia asked, staring at him expectantly,

“Yeah?” he asked, looking up.

“How’s your essay going?” 

“Pretty good. We’re almost done.” 

Cynthia noted his tone, and fell silent, realizing that the conversation was dead,

AH: Evan finished his dinner and placed his bowl in the sink. He went upstairs after saying goodnight to Heidi.

HU: After the family finished dinner, Connor walked back to his room, and pulled up Snapchat, putting the finishing touches on his sketch.

AH: Evan went to bed early, making sure he turned on his alarm. He drifted off to sleep, thinking about the cake and Connor’s reaction.

HU: Connor finished the sketch, admiring it. He reached under his pillow, and pulled out a pen, going over the lines.


	9. NINE: Not interesting? Not Evan.

AH: Evan woke up the next morning and looked in his closet. As usual, there wasn’t anything in there that was exciting. He chose a blue striped shirt and khakis, slipping them on and heading to the bathroom.

HU: Connor was up till two, and when he woke up in the morning, he shut his eyes and rolled over in his bed. Cynthia shouted his name, and he groaned, before sitting up and going to his closet. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a grey t-shirt, and then took them to his bathroom before having a shower. 

AH: Evan took his brush and started working his way through his messy hair. Once it was tamed he walked down the stairs and started to pack his backpack.

HU: Once Connor had showered and got dressed, he took a brush to his hair, and a few minutes later, he was stuffing his sketchbook into his bag.

AH: Evan ate his breakfast and stood up, checking his phone. “Mom, we need to go.” He called to her quietly, not wanting to bother her.

“Okay!” She came out of the bathroom and took out her keys from her purse. Heidi opened the front door and closed it once Evan was out. 

HU: Connor finished gathering everything up for school, and ran downstairs, grabbing his plate of breakfast from the table, and bringing it to his car with him.

AH: Heidi turned a corner and cursed seeing the traffic ahead of her. She slowed the car and Evan bit his lip. 

“God, why is everyone going this way?” 

Evan stayed quiet until they got into the school grounds. 

Heidi smiled and unlocked Evan’s door. “Alright, have a good day.”

“Yeah, you too.” Evan slipped out of the car and shut the door.

HU: Connor pulled into the parking lot, parked his car, and put in some headphones before getting out of his car and walking to the school. 

AH: Evan headed down the hallway and walked to his locker. He never really used it, and he thought that he could at least look in it. He, thankfully, remembered his combination and unlocked the metal box that was supposed to be his. Evan opened it and stifled a laugh. Cobwebs and dust covered the walls and a broken pencil sat there. He picked it up and shoved it into his pocket, closing and locking the locker.

HU: Connor walked past kids, pushing past the football players, and then slipping into his first period classroom.

AH: Evan walked to language arts and entered the classroom. He sat in his seat and took out his book.

HU: Connor watched Evan come in, and remembered the cake. He was about to ask Evan about it, but just then, the class came filing in, along with Mrs. Pi.

AH: Evan listened to Mrs. Pi talk and once she sent them to their partners, Evan fished the cake from his paper bag. He walked over to Connor with the cake and laptop.

HU: Connor grinned when Evan set the cake on his desk. “Thanks,” he said, looking up. “It looks great.”

AH: Evan blushed and scratched his ear. He didn’t have an itch, he just felt like he should itch something. “Oh, thanks, it was really simple. It’s not like, really complicated or anything, not like I’m some master chef or something.”

HU: I’ll eat it during lunch,” Connor said, sliding the cake to the edge of his desk.

AH: Evan nodded. “Okay.” He opened his laptop and clicked to the document.

HU: Connor finished his paragraphs, and started on the conclusion. “Almost done,” he said, grinning.

AH: “Same.” Evan grinned as well and continued to type.

HU: Connor noticed the speed of Evan’s typing, and typed just a little faster, wanting to finish first.

AH: Evan heard Connor’s fingers begin to tap faster on the keys, and Evan unleashed his speed as well. 

HU: Connor typed as fast as he could, but Evan finished a few seconds before him “Damn it!” Connor exclaimed, slumping into his chair.

AH: Evan couldn’t hold back what forced his mouth to grin. “Nice work, Connor. You were close.”

HU: “Ughhh. Now we have to edit it, too.”

AH: “Oh yeah. Ugh.” Evan scrolled to the top of the document and started to reread it.

HU: Connor scanned the documents, deleting all the instances of the words ‘we’ and ‘I’. He added a few page numbers, and then was done.

AH: Evan added more detail for some of his points and looked it over. “I think we’re done.”

HU: “Thank god!” Connor exclaimed, shutting his computer. 

AH: Evan closed his laptop and checked the clock. “We have ten minutes.”

HU: “Cool,” Connor said, glancing at the cake. He looked through his bag, and found a fork. 

AH: Evan bit his lip in anticipation. He really hoped the Connor would like it.

HU: Connor bit into the cake, and then turned to Evan. “It’s really good,” Connor said, before taking another bite.

AH: Evan breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. I’m glad.”

HU: Connor took another bite, ignoring the weird looks from his classmates.

AH: Evan could see the stares from other kids and looked down at his lap. 

HU: Connor finished his cake, and then stood up to throw the paper plate away. He then slid back into his seat, pulling out his sketchbook.

AH: Evan had took out his book and he flipped the page. He felt the stares drift away and he relaxed.

HU: Connor flipped to a new page, accidentally hovering over the sketch of Evan he had done the previous night. Hastily, he flipped passedit. 

AH: Evan looked over in the corner of his eye and saw Connor quickly flip through the pages. What was he hiding?

HU: Connor found a free page, and started to draw the room they were in.

AH: Evan turned back to his book and slowly started to tune the classroom sounds out.

HU: Connor looked up just as the teacher announced the end of class, and he threw his pencil into his bag. He made a move to put his sketchbook in his bag, but ended up nudging it off the desk. He watched, in horror, as it fell, landing upside-down with the drawing of Evan face-up.

AH: Evan looked down at the floor with his backpack half on. He saw his face on the sketchbook and he blushed. Shocked, in awe, and confused, Evan turned around and started down the aisle.

HU: Connor grabbed his sketchbook, blushing fiercely. He shoved it in his bag. “Fuck,” he whispered, standing up. 

AH: Evan exited the class and quickly walked to history. He was shell-shocked and once he sat down, he took out his pencil. Evan didn’t know what to think of the situation. Why would Connor draw him? And more importantly, when? Was Connor staring at him during class? During lunch? 

HU: Connor walked out of the room, and quickly walked to the bathroom. He usually didn’t smoke during school, but he was royally screwed. If Evan saw that drawing, Connor was fucked. He grabbed a cigarette, but then realized there were smoke detector in the bathrooms. “Fuck,” he muttered, leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair. 

AH: Class started, and Evan was starting to wonder where Connor was. Mr. Adams was going to get upset, especially since yesterday Connor was in the bathroom for so long. Evan reaches under his chair and took out the history book, beginning to take notes.

HU: Connor walked to the classroom, and slid into his chair, avoiding eye contact with Evan.

AH: Evan watched Connor push open the door and sit down. He looked over to Mr. Adams who sighed. 

“You’re late, Mr. Murphy.”

HU; “Sorry, sir, my stuff fell out of my bag, and I had to clean it up.” 

Mr. Adams waved him off, and Connor pulled out his history book.

AH: Evan scribbled a quick summary about the chapter on the worksheet. He turned to the next chapter, and glanced up at the clock.

HU: Connor wrote down a few answers, bored. He mindlessly flipped through the textbook, jotting down answers when he saw them.

AH: Evan stood up once class was over and he walked out past Connor.

HU: Connor watched Evan leave, and groaned, before standing up to go to his third period.

AH: Evan pushed through the day and got to lunch, pleased that he can eat and put his mind somewhere else. He chose his usual spot under the tree and bit into his sandwich.

HU: At lunch, Connor slumped against the wall at the back of the school. He didn’t have the heart to draw, so he just sat, watching the people in the courtyard.

AH: Evan reaches into his paper bag and took out an orange. He carefully peeled it in a single movement and proudly put the peel into his bag. 

HU: Connor spotted Evan sitting under a tree, and quickly looked away. He didn’t want Evan to see him staring. He probably thought he was weird enough.

AH: Evan felt eyes on him and he turned his head slightly. He saw Connor look away and Evan felt a little bad. Evan wanted to say something, but didn’t want to make matters worse. He turned his head back and finished his lunch, resting his head against the tree.

HU: Connor stood up as the lunch bell rang, and walked to his next class, head down.

AH: Evan moved with the crowd to his class and tried to avoid paths with Connor  for the rest of the day.

HU: After school ended, Connor walked out to his car, sliding in and slamming the door.

AH: Evan walked up to Heidi’s car and opened it.

“Hey!”

“Hey.” Evan sat down and buckled his seatbelt. Heidi frowned.

“Is everything alright, Ev?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Trust me.” Evan added. She looked him over and nodded. “Okay.”

Evan could tell that she didn’t believe him, but he dismissed it.

HU: Connor started his car, and drove home, angry and confused.

AH: Evan jumped out right when Heidi parked the car and he rushed to the front door and waited. She came up to the door and unlocked it, and Evan squeezed past her and ran up to his room.

HU: Connor reached the house and walked in, before storming up to his room.

AH: Evan pulled off his shoes and dropped them at the foot of his bed. He crawled under the covers and started at the wall. There wasn’t anything he could really do. It didn’t affect him, it  _ shouldn’t  _ affect him. It was just a drawing. Connor draws everything and maybe everyone. He probably has tons of drawings of other students. He shouldn’t have to worry about it. Just forget about it.  _ Yeah, right.  _ Evan thought, pulling a pillow over his head.  _ I’ll never just forget about it.  _

HU: Connor opeened his bag, and tossed his sketchbook across the room. It hit the wall with a satisfying  _ thud  _ and then fell to the floor. He looked at it with disdain, and then pulled out his textbook to work on his homework.

AH: After ten minutes of worrying and just hiding in his bed, he slid out. He dragged his backpack to the bed and pulled out his algebra 2 notebook. Evan took out a pencil and started on his homework.

HU: Connor finished his math homework, and then  started on his history homework. An hour later, he was done with all of his homework. He pulled up Snapchat, but the first thing there was Evan’s Snapchat, so he shut off his phone with a groan.

AH: Evan looked through his bookshelves, looking for something to read that would calm himself. Finding nothing to suit his needs, he opened his laptop and clicked on Facebook. 

HU: Connor was bored. He had nothing to do. His homework was done, he never wanted to see another sketchbook again, and  Evan was on all teh social media that he was on. So Connor tried to think of things to do.

AH: Evan was looking at Connor’s Snapchat, trying to find any evidence of other drawings. He found nothing, only selfies of himself and other things. Evan flopped onto his back, letting the bed envelop him. There wasn’t anything to do, and Evan wanted to text Connor. He thought better of it though, and closed his computer.

HU: Connor rolled over and reached under his bed. He fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the little bag of weed, and rolled a joint. 

AH: Evan stared at his laptop, not opening it. He glanced outside at his backyard and stood up. No harm in walking around, right?

Evan tucked his phone into his back pocket and shut the back door. He walked along the edge of the fence, taking in his yard. A cold breeze was blowing through his jacket, and he hugged his jacket around him. Evan stopped at the pond and squatted down to look at the fish swimming around. It seemed nice, not having to worry about what other people—or rather fish—thought of them. Their only worries were trying to get to the fish food the fastest and hiding from raccoons.

HU: After dinner, Connor pulled out his computer, and found a recipe for brownies. He printed it out, and walked down to his kitchen. He rarely used the kitchen, so he took a little while to find all the pots and pans. He pulled his hair into a bun, washed his hands, threw on a black apron, and pulled out his phone. He went to iTunes, and pulled up his collection of 80s music. He hit shuffle, and began to gather ingredients. He preheated the oven, and then started to bake. Ten minutes later, as he was mixing up some ingredients, Zoe came in.    
“Something smells good, mom, whatcha-” she stopped when she saw Connor. “You’re baking?”

“Yep, got a problem?”

“Are-are you high?” Zoe asked, almost fearfully. When Connor didn’t answer, Zoe took a step back in surprise. “Oh my god, you’re high! I can’t believe you!”

Connor turned off the mixer, and turned to Zoe, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at her. “Yes. I’m high. Jesus. Can you leave me be?”

Zoe walked over to the counter, and surveyed his setup. She took in the cocoa powder, and the instructions sheet, and then her eyes widened. “These-these aren’t pot brownies, are they?” she shrieked. 

“No, they’re not!” Connor said, and turned up his music, drowning Zoe’s ranting out.

AH: Evan ate his dinner after his mom left. He suddenly remembered the cake and scarfed down the rest of the pasta. Carrying the plate over to the sink, he turned the water on and kept it running over the plate. He pulled the cake out of the fridge and cut himself a slice. Evan sat at the dining table and ate his cake, smiling a little. Connor looked really happy when he was eating his slice.

HU: Connor slid the brownies into the oven, not even bothering to put on oven mits. He slumped onto the stool by the counter, and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, before snapping a photo of the oven, and posting it to his snapchat. He set a timer for the brownies, and then mindlessly scrolled through his instagram.

AH: Evan heard a ping and he checked his phone. Connor posted something on Snapchat. Evan quickly unlocked his phone and went to Connor’s page. He was baking...brownies? Evan didn’t think that he baked. Maybe they could bake together sometime—or never. He hesitantly raises his finger over the heart button, and pressed it.

HU: Connor saw a little notification pop up.  _ JustEvanHansen liked your post!  _ It read. Connor nearly laughed. He dismissed the notification, and opened his tumblr, scrolling through the art tag until the brownies were finished.

AH: Evan walked upstairs and to his room, closing the door behind him. He faced his desk and sat down in his chair, taking out his laptop.

HU: The timer for the brownies set off, and Connor stood up to open the oven. He threw on an oven mit, before opening the oven. He pulled the pan out, and placed it on a rack, turning off the oven. He moved the rack a little, and it brushed against his free hand, burning him. “Fuck,” he muttered, wincing. He placed the oven mit next to the rack, and took a photo, slamming a filter on it before posting it to his Snapchat story.

AH: Evan heard another ping and checked his Snapchat. There were the brownies, and they looked pretty good. He wondered if Connor used baking mix, and shook his head. He couldn’t have, it wasn’t acceptable for Evan. Evan liked to bake from scratch, and if it was from a mix, it was considered cheating to him.

HU: Connor turned off his music, and the cut the brownies, before pulling off his (very messy) apron and throwing it onto the counter with the bowls and ingredients. He snapped a photo of the couner, captioned it “baking is messy”, threw the black and white filter on it, and then posting it before starting to clean up.

AH: Evan saw another notification and pressed it. He grinned, seeing the messy counter. Connor just remade his baking and cooking experience. Evan pressed the heart, not caring anymore what Connor thinks.

HU: Connor finished cleaning up, and washed his hands, before pulling his hair out of the bun. It was already dark, so Conor turned off the light in the kitchen, and walked up to his room.

AH: Evan was laying on his stomach on the bed, watching YouTube videos. Once he finished one, he looked through the Try Guys’ videos.

HU: Connor grabbed the pile of clothes off his floor. And took them to the laundrey rom, starting a new load before walking back to his room and going over to his desk, where his laptop lay.

AH: Evan watched five of Try Guys’ videos and he switched to music. He decided to write while he listened, and he wrote a few pages quickly.

HU: Connor scrolled mindlessly through youtube videos, finally clicking on an art video where someone made a masterpiece with crayola crayons.

AH: Evan wrote for an hour and closed his computer. He plugged the computer in and pulled out a random book from his shelf.

HU: Connor shut off the computer, once again bored. He looked at his schedule for the week, and, seeing that he was free, he scheduled an appointment to get his nails redone. By now, his nails were nasty. There was paint under them, and they were really chipped. Once it was scheduled, he changed into pyjamas, and slipped into bed, placing his phone on his charger and going to sleep.

AH: Evan was halfway through the book when he realized that he had to go to bed. He quickly changed into some sweats and crawled into bed and turning off the lights.


End file.
